Wait For Me
by Yukiko Flame
Summary: Episode 4 - Post Season 8! A Story of Gendry's and Arya's adventures and hardships together. Being separated and being united. What does fate and destiny have in store for them? What does Bran know? What is West of Westeros? Romance/adventure. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Proposal

She needed to take her mind off the night king. Off everything. She never wanted to be a hero, only wanted to live in the shadows and make anyone that opposed her family pay.

Revenge. That is what she lived for.

Trained with the faceless men only for one thing.

Revenge.

Emotions were beaten out of her by the faceless men, or so she wanted to believe. Yet somehow, someone other than her family snuck into her heart.

Gendry.

Maybe it was because she thought of him as family? As her family, the one she offered all those years ago.

Maybe it was because he was the only person other than her family that truly did care for her. Truly love her.

She couldn't rap her head around it. The only thing that switched her mind off was training.

And so she did, whilst everyone was feasting and celebrating being alive she stood in the shadows, repeatedly shooting arrow after arrow, hitting the target over and over again.

She fired another arrow and it barely missed a certain boy looking for her.

Gendry.

"Don't shoot" he said, holding his hands up letting her know it was only him.

Oh how she felt happy yet nervous to see him again. They never got to be alone since that night before the dead came.

She was straight up petrified.

She looked into his eyes, she could tell by his mannerisms he was excited and nervous, basically had a spring in his step. He made his way over to her.

"It's night time, its freezing and everyone is celebrating. You should be celebrating with them"

Celebrating? The last thing she needed was to be praised constantly for ending a life. If she was praised every time she put a knife threw someone she would never get a break.

"I am celebrating" Was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Yeah I am too"

Arya subconsciously raised an eyebrow. He was hiding something.

"I'm not Gendry Rivers anymore, I am Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storms end. By order of the queen."

What? Gendry is a lord now? Seven hells these few days have been too much to handle. She could barely suppress her shock, the only word she felt was fitting in this situation was "Congratulations"

He pulled her in for a kiss. Oh gods how she missed this. Being held by someone she loved, yet there was something in the back of her mind that kept poking her to feel as though something is wrong.

She opened her eyes as Gendry pulled away, he looked so serious it left her speechless. He parted his mouth as though he was about to spill the secrets of his life.

"I don't know how to be lord of anything, I hardly know how to use a fork"

She could feel the edge of her lip rise in a slight smile about to chuckle when he kept going.

"All I know is that you are beautiful, and I love you, and none of it would be worth anything if you're not with me. So be with me!"

Seven hells he was too adorable for her to handle. He was like a cute little toddler that just got a toy.

She knew what was happening, she didn't know whether to feel scared or happy. She couldn't conjure any words, only let him keep going.

He got down on one knee.

"Be my wife. Be the Lady of Storms End."

She couldn't take it, she knew she couldn't. The only thing she could do was kiss him. So she bent down to match his level and gave him all she had to offer in that very moment.

She rose to her feet, taking him with her and continuing the kiss.

She pulled back.

"You will be a wonderful lord, and any lady would be lucky to have you."

It broke her heart watching his smile fall, but she knew she had to do this. She has to finish what she started before she could commit to anything.

"But I'm not a Lady. I never have been. That's not me."

He pulled away from her. She could practically hear his heart break. She felt terrible. Her hands were trembling as she tried to suppress her emotions. How could she do this to him? She knew she had to and she knew it couldn't be helped, not until she had finished her mission.

She picked up her bow to continue shooting until she heard his voice crack.

"So what happened between us then? Did it mean nothing to you?"

She missed.

She missed her shot on the target.

He looked shocked but nothing could shock her more than what he just said.

"Nothing? Do you think that meant nothing to me?"

He stepped forward, "Then what did it mean to you if you won't even marry me?"

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him again, rough and wanting. She pulled away and cupped his face, his face warm in her hands.

"If you think giving you my first kiss and my virginity meant nothing to me you are dead wrong. I love you Gendry."

His eyes widened and his mouth parted, he stood frozen to the core. She had never told him she loved him. Never spoke about love really at all.

"If you love me then why won't you marry me?"

"If you love me then why don't you understand?" She retaliated

Gendry couldn't look more confused if he tried. She loved him and he loved her so why shouldn't they get married?

She took a few steps back, sighed and made direct eye contact.

"You don't know what I have done Gendry. The things I have seen. I have changed from that little girl you once knew. I have never wanted to be a lady… and now with what I have done… I could never be a lady anyway."

Gendry saw the pain hidden at the back of her beautiful eyes and he couldn't help himself.

"Arya… I know you probably don't want to tell me but those scars… how did you get them?"

Her eyes flickered over to her target, then strayed to her arrow that missed.

"Do you really want to know?"

His cold trembling hands reached out to grasp her tiny ones.

"Of course, I love you."

As much as she hated doing it she instinctively snatched his hand out of his.

"Do you? Do you really? Will you still love me after you hear about what I really am? Will you still love me Gendry? Me? A killer?"

He couldn't take any more of this. Her doubting herself. Why won't she understand how much he loves her?

He grasped her hand again, this time with more force ensuring she won't pull away. Tugging at her arm he embraced her in a soft hug.

"Always"

"You don't know that"

"Oh I know, you killed the night king Arya! I know you have been through a lot, take your time and tell me when you are ready"

Putting her hands on his chest, she slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes and kissed him. The softest she has ever kissed him, as if she was saying goodbye.

"I went to Bravos to train as a faceless man, do you remember Jaqen h'ghar?"

All he could do was nod.

And so she began the messy details of everything. Her list, Killing Meryn Trant and the Freys, getting chased and stabbed for disobeying, wearing other faces to disguise herself. She told him everything.

Gendry couldn't believe what he heard.

"I knew you were strong and fiery when I first met you, but that was more than I expected"

Arya let out a lose chuckle watching him pace around the room.

"You cooked them in a pie and fed it to him! Arya I know this sounds crazy but how could I not love you? What you told me didn't change a thing I love you for who you are and nothing will change that. No magic changing faces, no slaughtering. Just you"

"So nothing changed?"

"Nothing" He confirmed as he ran up to kiss her but she stopped him with her index finger against his lips.

"This is me. This is who I have always been. A fighter, a warrior, a killer." She gently dropped her hand.

"I know Arya, and that is why I love you, I don't think I could show my feelings any more than I already have. Everything you have been through, I know it has scarred you but you can be free now. Free of all that pain, with me."

She glanced into his eyes and could see his body fuelled with desperation.

"Become Lady of Storm's End. We don't have to be proper lords and ladies. We can change history Arya! We- we could change Storms End and raise young warriors! We could train a whole new generation of fighters, some even being our children! After everything I have seen and everything you have been through, who gives a fuck anymore about how Lords and Ladies should behave? A title changes nothing Arya, being a Lady doesn't change who you are."

She slumped slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Says the one who was so caught up about our different classes when I asked him to be my family."

His face paled and Arya broke into a laugh.

"I'm kidding"

"I should never have left you, I should have gone with you and accepted to be your family. But here we are! Fate bought us back together so we can finally be family Arya. Maybe even start our own…"

He gently cupped her cheek and let a tear fall from his own without him even realising.

"A family I never had…"

Arya's heart finally had it but she stood tall and confident. She knew what she had to do, and hopefully Gendry would understand.

"You are right… fate may have bought us together to become a family but now is not the right time. It wasn't for you when we were younger and the timing isn't right for me now. I am still young and have to complete my list, why should I settle down now? I fight and I kill. This is who I am, and I am not done fighting. I was born for a purpose, I have not yet completed that purpose."

He straightened his posture, he seemed to understand what she was saying.

"So… once you have completed your mission. Will you come back to me?"

She chuckled.

"I wouldn't technically say come back to you, my heart isn't going anyway, and it will never leave. If I survive… If I complete what I have to do and live. Let's just say I will marry you. Once all this is over I will be with you, just don't expect me to be a lady everyone wants me to be"

He couldn't help but let a laugh slip.

"But if I die Gendry, promise me you will live without me"

His eyes shot up, he looked like he was staring death in the face.

"Promise me you will rule Storm Ends as the lord you were meant to be."

His hands shook even more now, he finally realised he was crying.

"I told you… everything would mean nothing if I don't have you… I will go where ever you go. If you come back and don't want to be a lady then I won't be a lord, if you don't come back I will find you. I would die for you M'lady…"

Lifting her rough little hands she whipped away his tears and gave him a deep longing kiss. Grabbing her bow she began to leave their hideout.

"Where are you going?" Gendry called out to her composing himself.

"I am going to kill the Queen, I am going to finish my list." She stated simply still walking, not even bothering to face him.

"Right now? You are leaving already?"

Gendry shuffled over to her and embraced her from behind.

"If you truly love me Gendry, you will wait for me, as I waited for you… I love you"

She turned and gave him one last yearning kiss before leaving Gendry frozen solid, processing his actions with his love.

Read and Review! Hopefully our Babies get together after Arya has completed her list 3


	2. Gendry's Realisation

He needed to see her.

He didn't know why, even after their conversation last night he thought he would feel better. But something kept stabbing him in his chest over and over.

Was it worry? Maybe so.

Panic? Maybe that also.

He knew Arya to be a warrior, a fighter. He knew she embraced death.

But that doesn't mean he wants her to.

What if she died trying to kill Cerci? What if she got ambushed by Lannister soldiers? What if the mountain squished her tiny figure right between his fingers?

He knew it was a petty thing to worry about, she killed the night king, she can take care of herself.

Yet all he could think of was the little girl he once knew, the little girl he saw a reflection of in her eyes last night.

Desperation. Needy. Wanting.

Strong. Brave. Warrior.

Petite. Beautiful. Mysterious.

His thoughts raced around him, as wild as a Dothraki army.

He followed his feet, taking them to one of the only places he felt relaxed in Winterfell.

He found himself standing in front of the target Arya was practicing on last night, the arrows stuck in perfect position.

Except for one.

He grasped the stray arrow and sighed, wishing he could go back and repeat the night's events.

"You really are a unique one"

Gendry whirled around with hope that his lover was standing behind him, but that hope shattered.

"Lady Stark"

Gendry bowed as Sansa approached him.

"Lord Baratheon"

Ah that's right, he forgot he was a lord. How could he forget? He was so excited in becoming a lord he thought he might have a chance with Arya now that they were equals. That excitement was what made him jump out and ask for Arya's hand, completely forgetting she is not a lady.

"What are you doing down here Lady Stark?"

"Sansa, call me Sansa."

Gendry couldn't feel more awkward standing with the girl who stole his heart's sister.

He shuffled around and looked towards the ground as a mean of distraction.

"Alright… Sansa, is there something bothering you?"

She moved towards him until their chests were nearly touching and she looked into his eyes.

"You must have been quite something, for her to fall in love"

She took a step back and moved towards some spare arrows on the floor and gently lifted one, inspecting the arrow head. Turning away from him she whispered,

"Arya is gone."

Gendry's hands were sweaty, he didn't know what to say. Had Arya ever bought him up to Sansa? What they had done?

"Do you know where she went?" Sansa said as she placed the arrow down on a crate.

"To finish her list, she has gone to kill Cerci."

Sansa raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I figured as much, she left without even saying goodbye to me, her only sister. That's how she always has been. Saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting."

Gendry parted his lips to reply but found that no words followed through.

"She thinks she will die completing her list, but she doesn't want me to think she will, she wants me to have hope she will return knowing full well she potentially couldn't. And I know she won't come home. She doesn't plan to. She doesn't even know what she wants to do after she completes her list. That's all she lives for now. She just doesn't want me to forget about her… and how could I ever forget"

How… how does that sound so familiar to Gendry?

Sighing, Sansa turned to face him.

"How do you know Arya?"

Gendry gulped, hoping to swallow his nerves.

"We met after your father died lady- I mean Sansa! She was disguised as a boy and went to go back home but we got attacked by the Lannister army and ended up at Harrenhal. I was later sold off to the Red Woman and I only met up with her a few days ago."

"I see…" Sansa replied staring at the stray arrow.

She walked over to it and removed it from the wall, glancing from the arrow back to Gendry.

"Did you love her?"

His back snapped up straight, he could feel sweat trickling down the side of his face and down his back.

"I-I"

"Did you love her?" She repeated taking a few steps forward.

"I… yes, yes I did. I still do"

Gendry sheepishly dropped his head and stared at his feet, wishing the floor swallowed him whole.

"She loves you, from what I can tell. I have never seen her look at anyone that way before. I thought she was completely gone, my little sister. I thought she no longer cared for anyone except her family. Then you came along and I have never seen her face light up more. I thought… for a moment I thought I could have my sister back. I thought-"

"She hasn't gone anywhere. She is still there" Gendry interrupted.

"It's only been covered, shielded by her new self. The assassin side of her. She will be back. I know it"

Gendry smiled a reassuring smile. He barely knew Sansa but he didn't like seeing her sad. Anyone from Arya's family didn't deserve to be sad.

"How do you know…?"

Sansa whispered so quietly Gendry barely even heard it.

"Well… I proposed to her"

Sansa's eyes couldn't get any wider, if they did they would pop out of her head.

"What did she say!?"

She couldn't contain her excitement, at the thought that maybe her little sister will finally be happy.

Gendry released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"She said don't expect her to be a lady. That if she lived she will marry me, but she doesn't know if she will live. She said if she dies live on without her. She said once everything is over she will be with me. Why?"

Sansa froze, she stopped twirling the arrow she had in her hands and stared directly into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"What do you mean Sansa?"

"Gendry, if she says she doesn't expect to live what the hell are you still doing here! She wouldn't meaninglessly say for you to live on without her if she didn't think you would have to. When she says once everything is over she will be with you she means the afterlife Gendry! She would never be a lady no matter who it was for!"

Gendry froze.

He realised his mistake.

He knew what Sansa was saying it all makes sense.

She would never marry him as long as he was a lord. She was never intending on marrying him.

Because she thought she would die.

All the things she said was to make him feel reassured she would return to him, but she didn't mean in this life, in the next life.

She hadn't been planning on living at all.

Her facial expressions from the night before raced across his mind. He could see how happy she was he loved her, but how sad she was because she didn't think it would ever happen once she completes her list.

She planned on dying all along but she still loved Gendry.

"Sansa" Gendry started as his breath began to quicken.

"Prepare me a horse."

Sansa smiled softly and nodded, she handed Gendry the arrow she was holding and he slammed it into the bullseye, the place where the arrow belonged.

"I am no longer Gendry Baratheon, I refuse Storms End! Sansa…" Gendry began as he was walking out the door.

"Don't worry leave the Storms End issue to me Gendry, but please, bring her home."

He pulled Sansa into a hug and ran to the gates of Winterfell.

"Arya, you are not going to leave me and die, not today."

**Review my lovely's! **


	3. Arya- Goodbye Winterfell

She will miss him

She really would

She never thought she could miss someone as much as she would miss Gendry.

She missed Jon, her father, her mother, her brothers and Sansa for her whole life. But they never knew she was alive, they all thought she was dead.

Something about leaving someone when they know you are alive, when you promised you would come back to them. When you love them so much you make vows together, the only witness being him and the moon.

That hurts more.

She never had much to live for, not really, only revenge and the satisfaction of seeing their faces as you drive a dagger through their flesh. The satisfying stream of blood that gushes out of them. The blood they spilt from her family finally being repaid.

She had put people on her list when she was younger that hurt Gendry, she considered him family even though he never agreed.

She loved him at a young age and she barely even realised it.

And now he loves her back and she makes false promises and leaves?

The hound was right, she really was a cold little bitch.

But she never had any other reason to live other than her list, she couldn't have some pretty boy swoop in and stop her from her mission, it was everything she ever trained for.

Her thoughts were flashing in her head, images of Gendry getting down on one knee and opening his vulnerable heart up to her. His beautiful heart she had stolen from him.

She repositioned herself on her horse and glanced back at Winterfell, he would probably be in the forge right about now, probably thinking of her too.

Thinking of when she would return and their happy future together.

A future he won't get to have because she will die.

She couldn't bear to tell him she planned on never coming back, she couldn't tell him how she would most likely die.

He saw her as the strongest woman in all of Westeros, he could never picture her dying.

But Westeros is full of creatures much worse than Arya.

Cerci.

Cerci, that manipulative little bitch, she will be harder to kill than the night king.

She has a brain, she makes plans, and she has had all this time planning on how to destroy the dragon queen whilst the North have been defeating the dead.

Intelligence is something to be more frightened of than an idiotic man with a sword.

She admits it. She wishes she could live a life travelling and exploring the world. It would be much better with a partner.

Gendry.

Travel the world with Gendry, spread their love to the world!

Yuck

That sounded a lot more disgusting then she had thought.

I guess all she wanted was to be by his side, wherever that was.

But he has a title now, he is a lord, something he has always wanted. He can finally have a family!

_I can be your family._

She shuddered at those words. She was so vulnerable back then.

I guess he brings that part out of her.

Secretly she hoped once this was all over she could go back to him.

But once this is all over Arya will no longer be in this world.

The only way they could be together is in the next life, once they are reborn and nothing can hold them back.

She let out a deep sigh she didn't know she had been holding.

Cerci first, Gendry second.

Sort out your priorities, get your head in the game. He will forget about you once you are gone.

She stopped her horse.

She heard something. Footsteps. Hooves. Another horse?

Glancing ahead of her she found her old travel companion.

The Hound.

She chuckled to herself, remembering the days when he would protect her, when she was a girl. When she was someone.

She gently patted her horse, signalling to keep moving, that's when the hound noticed her.

"Oh for Fuck sake" he said as he tossed down whatever he was chewing on.

Grateful for the distraction she composed herself.

"On your own?" She said as her horse went over to stand beside his.

"Not anymore, I don't like crowds"

Typical.

"Me neither"

"Why not, they all love you now. You're the big hero"

That's a part of the reason, she couldn't handle the praise. Being a no one for so long and finally getting recognised as someone really messes with your state of mind after a while. Besides, being a hero was never meant for her.

"Don't like heroes" she said it as if he should already know.

There was a brief silence, as if he was trying to come up with something clever

"Must have felt good sticking a knife in that horned fucker."

It did, it felt good.

The relief that washed over her once she felt the blade insert inside him was one of the best feelings imaginable. She could remember the cold that washed from her dagger all the way through her body when he crumpled into shards of ice.

The worst of it was the aftermath of rapidly searching the dead bodies to find Gendry, she never wanted to feel that again. It felt worse than being stabbed at Bravos.

"Felt better than dying"

More silence followed, Arya felt it was her time to break the silence.

"You heading to Kings landing?"

"I have some unfinished business"

So did she, she could guess it was to do with the mountain, another name on her list.

But a part of her would feel okay if it was the Hound that finished the Mountain, he had more of a reason to kill him than she did.

Secretly glad she could relate to the hound she answered, "Me too."

His eyebrow raised in curiosity as he glanced towards her. He knew it would be dumb to ask why.

"I don't plan on coming back" he said

Oh god how is it that she has become so much like the hound? I guess that limited time they shared together really did influence one another. Some things they have seen they shared to. She softly smiled as she remembered having to act like the hound was her father.

Her smile fell when she remembered what he just said.

"Neither do I."

Gendry, get Gendry out of your head.

"Gonna leave me to die if I get hurt?"

She tried, she really did try to suppress a smile but she couldn't. She remembered seeing him there, helpless begging for her to kill him. She was confused back then, well, she can't say she isn't confused now either. Perhaps conflicted is a better word.

"Probably" She let out in a snide remark.

He laughed to himself, god it has been while since they could laugh freely.

How is it that these past few days have been able to reveal more of her childhood self than what years of training could suppress?

She glanced over to the hound, thankful he was helping bring some humanity back to her.

Rotating her head to look at Winterfell once last time she whispered, making sure the hound won't hear.

"One day Gendry, one day we will meet again, when I am more humane than I am now"


	4. Gendry- Hotpie?

He felt as though he had been travelling days, but it had been months.

As tired as he got, the excitement contradicted with worry is what kept him awake, kept him pursuing.

As much as he got lost and had to retrace his steps, Arya was the only thing on his mind, not his hunger, not his exhaustion.

Arya.

He knew she desperately wanted to kill Cersei, who didn't? Hopefully that perseverance of hers is what will keep her alive.

Hopefully.

Oh he can picture it now, Arya walking out of Kings landing like the badass she is, socked from head to toe in Queens's blood, that little smirk she gets on her face.

That little smirk, no matter how scary she appears to others, always makes him want to pinch her cheeks like he used to when they were younger. Play fight and call her "M'Lady"

M'Lady.

Oh how he wants to call her that again, see her smile as she says "don't call me that"

To think he could miss her this much it nearly kills him, it had only been a few months since they departed. He has gone years without seeing her, thinking she was dead.

Well I suppose knowing someone is alive and you made love to them makes you miss them a bit differently than missing a childhood friend.

His hunger got the best of him as a little hut appeared into view, he could smell the sweet scent of pies as he clumsily got off his horse and secured her nearby.

Checking he had the right money to actually afford food, he confidently strode in, ready to devour any food placed in front of him.

This place seemed oddly familiar to him. Had he been here before?

"Gendry?" an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

He spun around, eyes wide, ready to take down anyone that got in his way.

That's when his eyes connected with a familiar face.

"Hot pie?"

It really was Hot pie! Gods how long has it been? The last time he saw him was when he left with Arry, and seven hells that was a long time ago.

Hot pie ran over to him, well his version of running anyway, and crushed him in his arms. They both struggled to hold their tears.

"I didn't even recognise you Hot pie! My how you have grown, you voice has gotten deeper to!

Gendry was stumbling all over the place. To think he would reunite with Arya and Hot pie after years in such a small time span?

"I can't believe it is you Gendry! You cut your hair! You look a lot stronger now than back then let me tell ya, much more intimidating now!"

Gendry couldn't help but chuckle at that, I guess everyone has changed, some much more than others.

Arya…

Feelings of Nostalgia washed over him, remembering the day's Hot pie, Arya and him would huddle together for warm in their dark hours. Every day they feared when they would die, but as long as they were together they would be okay. That's what they would tell themselves.

Together

Together again.

Gendry would love to have Arya with him right now, not that he doesn't want her with him all the time. But the look on Hotpies face when he sees the Woman Arya has grown into would be aston-

"Say Gendry, have you seen Arry? She has grown up quite a lot! I can't believe I ever thought she was a boy!"

Wait…

Hotpie has seen Arya!

Gendry grasped his shoulders with such intensity Hot pie thought he would snap in half from the force.

"You have seen Arya!? When? When did you see her? Is she okay?"

Searching Gendry's eyes for reasons on why he is so worried, he decided to make Gendry sit as he went to get some pies and drinks for them to munch on while talking.

"First off" Hot pie said with his mouth full, "I haven't seen Arry in about a year, last time I saw her she was heading to Kingslanding but then I told her that her brother is King in the North and so she headed to Winterhell"

"Winterfell" Gendry corrected, chucking under his breath.

Damn, Hotpie hasn't seen Arya recently. He had hoped to know how far behind he was from her.

Who is he kidding, she is probably at Kings Landing already.

"Say, why were you so concerned about Arya? You have seen her since then I take it?"

Gendry stared directly at the pie, thoughts of what Arya told him about the Frey's coming into his thoughts.

"Yes, I met up with her at Winterfell. She was heading to Kings landing now. She went to kill the queen."

Hot pie froze, not putting another pie in his mouth, a rare sight indeed. He cleared his throat and placed down his pie.

"I always knew Arry was a fighter, I just didn't know to what extent. Shame for her though, the Queen is already dead."

Gendry was taken aback, since when was the Queen dead?

"What do you mean the Queen is dead? How?!"

Hot pie could not look more disappointed if he tried.

"You live in a cave or something? The Dragon Queen attacked Kings Landing and she won. The Lannister army surrendered but the Dragon Queen didn't take surrender as an answer, she burned the whole city down, all of kings landing with her one dragon. The queen and her brother, Jamie Lannister, died inside the Red Keep, squashed by all the rubble."

Hot pie took another sip of his drink.

"It's a graveyard Kings Landing, most people are dead. If Arya really went to Kings Landing we better pray she made it out alive."

Gendry's breathing quickened, he felt as though someone had their hands around his heart, squeezing it, draining it until there was no blood left.

He felt cold, he felt anxious, he felt dead.

Kings Landing was a waist land? Cersei didn't get to die by the hands of Arya? The dragon Queen, that sweet Dragon queen who gave him the title of Lord Baratheon, didn't accept surrender?

None of this made sense, none of this sounded right.

He stood up faster than he anticipated, making the blood leave his head and lose his eye sight for a few moments.

He had to get to Kings Landing, He had to find Arya. He had to know she was safe.

She was tough, she was strong, she was a fighter.

If she could kill the Night King. She could survive this right?

Right?

"I better get going, I have a girl to catch"

Gendry went to pay Hot pie but Hot pie grabbed his hand.

"Friends don't pay, it's on me"

Smiling softly, he pulled Hot pie into a final hug.

"Take care Hot pie."

"You to Gendry, make sure she is alive okay? You both better come back to try my new biscuits! They are designed like a Stag and a Wolf."

How fitting, he thought.

He rested his hand on Hot pies head and turned to leave the Tavern.

He had no more time to waste.

He had to find Arya and fast, before it was too late.

**Review! :) Next Chapter: Arya and the Hound at Kings Landing**


	5. Arya- Sandor

Screaming and crying is all she could hear

Burning flesh and metallic blood is all she could smell

Dismembered soot bodies and collapsed buildings is all she could see

Why had it come to this?

She had heard the bells ring. The Dragon Queen should have stopped by then.

She should have let the innocents live whilst she murdered Cersei and all would be done with.

She told Jon Daenerys was no good.

She warned him of everything, she knew this would happen.

But of course, her idiotic brother knows nothing.

Following the Hound she couldn't help but notice how quiet he had been.

He had barely said a word since they arrived a Kings Landing.

He is probably focusing on his one goal, killing his brother.

She knew how that felt, leaving everything behind in pursuit of one goal, having it be the only thing you find yourself needing.

She could practically taste Cersei's blood, it was all hers for the taking.

Maybe she could finally be happy once she pressed her knife to the Queens throat and slit it slowly, watching her smug face wrinkle in fear as Cersei realises what Arya is capable of.

Watching as that one bitch finally pay for what she did to her family.

She could visualise the smile of her brother Robb, as she gave Cersei her final regards.

This time, a Stark will pay her debt, not a Lannister.

She will repay the sacrifices of her family's blood shed with the equivalent of bloodshed.

She will make Cersei suffer.

She found herself inside the red keep following close behind the Hound.

She stood on top of the map of Westeros and raised her head to watch Drogon fly high above them, on a mission to kill every man, woman and child.

The floor shook beneath her as rubble fell from the walls, this place is going to collapse soon.

Arya heard the Hound speak for the first time in a while, she watched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Go home girl. The fire will get her. Or one of the Dothraki. Or maybe that dragon will eat her. Doesn't matter she is dead."

He spun around to face her.

Arya had never seen the Hound look so worried, so afraid, so emotional.

"And you will be dead too if you don't get out of here."

If he thinks that will stop her, he is dead mistaken.

All her life she has been working towards this one moment, this final moment of listening to Cersei's cries and screams that would be so loud that the gods carrying her family would hear.

All she ever wanted was to make those suffer that hurt her loved ones, make them pay.

All she lived for was revenge. Justice for her family. And nothing would stop her now.

Arya had embraced death long ago, she knew what was ahead of her.

She marched forward past the Hound and said determinedly;

"I'm going to kill her"

The Hound abruptly grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"You think you wanted revenge along time? I've been after it all my life. It's all I care about." the Hound said with a sharp tone.

Arya ripped back her arm, her blood boiling that he is trying to stop her.

"And look at me. LOOK AT ME"

He sounded desperate as if he was clinging to the only piece of life he had left.

The Hound pulled Arya to face him, so many emotions were scattered across his face Arya couldn't process it all.

"You wanna be like me?"

His tone was soft, well as soft as the Hound can be.

This was a side Arya had never seen of him, so soft, so vulnerable

His hand grasped the back of her neck raising her head to look at him.

There was something familiar about the way he rested his hand upon her, it reminded her of her father. The way he placed his hand at the back of her neck, a sign of comfort and reassurance.

Maybe that was it, maybe that was why Arya took the Hound off her list.

He was like a father to her. She may never admit it to anyone but she admits it to herself.

The Hound was as troubled as she was, they both had their burdens and ambitions.

Perhaps that is why they bonded, perhaps that is why he was like family to her.

The warm of his rough hands sent a wave of relief in the madness falling above them.

"You come with me, you die here"

His voice cracked, it sounded as if he was about to cry as he walked past her.

Had he thought of Arya as family as well?

Her mind was racing. The Hound as her family? He cared about her as if she was a part of his family?

Family.

That was why she had done this. Family was the sole reason she began taking lives, revenge, defending her family's honour and lives.

But what if, what if taking lives wasn't the only way to show her love for her family?

She knew how it felt to lose a loved one, she knew how it felt to have them stolen from you before you can even say goodbye.

It hurts beyond words.

She never wanted Sansa, Jon or Bran to go through that pain again.

They only had each other left, the Starks only had a pack of four left.

Would taking the lives of people that hurt her family counteract the pain of losing her life?

Probably not.

What she was doing… all she was doing was for her family but she never realised that the amount of happiness she would give her family by killing the ones that wronged her would never amount to the happiness they would get by just her being alive.

Her family…

Jon

Sansa

Bran

The Hound

And Gendry

The people who matter more than anything in this world, how could she let them suffer if she dies?

The Hound was walking to his death, the person who made Arya realise there was more to life than revenge was about to die at the hands of his own brother.

She knew she can't stop him, but at least she has to offer some love and appreciation before he is swallowed by the depths of revenge.

Offer him a part of her he saved as he followed the road he stopped her from taking.

"Sandor"

He spun around, he had never heard another person he cared about say his name. His real name.

Sandor looked surprised, shocked, every emotion known to man was plastered across his face.

Arya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you"

Pain.

Pain, love, gratefulness filled his heart as he took in a glimpse of Arya one last time, the only daughter he would ever have.

Sandor left Arya behind, she knew she would never see him again.

But the lasting impact of her words she hoped would be enough for him to keep on fighting.

The sound of crumbling walls snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned and ran out of the Red Keep, her mind spinning endlessly.

She no longer needed her kill list, but now she has made new ones.

A list of places she wanted to go, things she wanted to do with her life whilst she still had the chance.

A list of people she wanted to see, to love, to care for.

Jon

Sansa

Bran

Gendry

Running through the streets of Kings Landing, she could hear the sounds of children and mothers screams

The desperate pleas of innocents vibrated through the thick smoke air.

It was sickening.

All these people had lives, lives they wanted to live, children they wanted to raise.

Arya had to do something.

Everything went by in a blur, she would grab people and help them run, take children from the arms of their dead parents and tell them to flee.

She was dressed in blood and ashes.

The only thing she would recite in her mind was her list.

Jon

Sansa

Bran

Gendry

Pilling out the last lot of children she stopped for a breath.

Her vision was fading but she had to keep moving. She had to live on for the happiness of her family.

In honour of Sandor.

A building trembled above her as it broke into pieces, crashing down towards her.

She braced herself for impact.

Jon

Sansa

Bran

_Gendry._

**Hey Guys! I have plans for this story which will go beyond season 8. Should I make a sequel for post season 8 or leave it all in one story? Thank you! Please R&R! ****J**


	6. Gendry- Kings Landing

He knew Kings Landing had turned into a waste land but he hadn't expected this.

Perched upon a hill he saw the smoke rise and fill the blue skies with clouds of thick black smoke.

He watched as the Dragon Queen's loyal soldiers beheaded several Lannister soldiers, tears streaming down their cheeks.

As much as Gendry hated the Lannister's for what they did to the Starks, he felt sick and faint at the thought of their soldiers, innocent people, being burnt alive even after they surrendered.

He always had thoughts of Kings Landing burning to the ground after the way everyone treated him, a poor bastard from Flea Bottom.

But seeing it now, face to face, he could barely register what kind of sick fucker would do this.

The Dragon Queen had been so nice and beautiful, yeah, he knew he was used by her to have another kingdom under her wing but that was for a power play, this is more than a power move.

Squinting his eyes he could make out a small creature. Its shining white hair was decorated with spots of blood, how a creature that majestic made it out alive in this mayhem was unbeknownst to him.

He slide down the hill he sat upon to find a river just outside the walls of Kings Landing.

Gendry placed himself behind a tree and covered his legs with dirt and sticks to blend in with his environment.

That's when the creature, he could now identify as a horse, trekked its way over to the river.

He could see now that there was a person that sat upon its back, lying face down across it.

The person groaned and rolled off the horse, landing hard on the mud ground.

The person was only little in size, Gendry couldn't make out who it was as blood and ash covered the side of their face.

He wanted to move to help them, but he thought it would be best to remain where he was to avoid getting into a fight.

The person slowly sat up, dirtied brown hair reached her shoulders as she pivoted her position to face the river.

Her hair covered most of her face as it fell across the side of her cheek.

The girl's hands formed a cup shape as she scooped water from the river, at first lightly sipping until she placed her hands on the river bank and dipped her head in the river, rapidly gulping down the liquid.

She put her head further in the river washing the blood and ash from her face.

Drying her face, she pulled her hair back.

Gendry froze.

For that girl, was none other than Arya Stark, the love of his life.

Her face still contained blotches of blood and ash but she was recognisable now.

That beautiful strong girl Gendry fell for was standing right in front of him.

He wanted to get on his feet and help her but he stopped himself.

He looked at her eyes, her mind seemed far from where her body was, if he moved now, she would most likely kill him.

What would she say if he randomly appeared before her after what she had just endured?

Staring at her from here, knowing she was alive and well was all he could ever ask for.

A light smile rested upon his lips as he watched her.

Placing a hand on his chest he gently tapped his heart to try and calm himself.

She is alive.

Arya is alive.

Suddenly the roar of a dragon broke both Gendry and Arya out of their thoughts.

The impact of the wind caused by Drogon flying just above their heads reminded him of the matter at hand.

Right, Kings Landing is burnt to the ground and the Dragon Queen is Queen.

Queen.

He wondered how Arya felt about Cersei not dying to her hand.

Now that he thought about it, what happened here seemed quite fresh, how could news of the deaths of Cersei and Jamie have gotten spread to Hotpie so fast? He doubted anyone even knew yet.

But that was a thought for another time.

Gendry heard Arya's light voice hush the white horse as she begged it to run away from Kings Landing as she ran after the dragon.

And as quickly as he saw her, she was gone again.

His forehead fell into the palms of his hands.

More chasing for him.

Something touched the top of his head.

It wasn't a threatening touch, it was somewhat comforting.

Gendry raised his head to find the white horse standing in front of him, his head tilted.

Shrugging off the dirt and sticks, Gendry rose to his feet to match the horse.

His rough blacksmith hands ran down her nose.

"Beautiful," he said, but it was but a whisper.

Looking into the magnificent horses eyes, he had an idea.

Scrambling onto the back of the horse, Gendry turned towards Kings Landing.

He couldn't let Arya face the Dragon Queen alone.

He found himself inside the gates of Kings Landing.

He couldn't stand looking at the burnt children's bodies sprinkled around him.

Gendry thought it was bad when he was atop the hill.

But now, being so close and amongst the wicked depths of hell.

He felt sick.

He closed his eyes and fell forward onto the horse, burying his head into her bloodied mane, hoping the smell of her would fill his senses instead of burning flesh.

The constant trotting footsteps of the horse abruptly stopped.

Opening his eyes he saw a Targaryen banner flailing in the wind.

Lines and lines of unsullied were standing proud below the stairwell whilst the Dothraki ran wildly around them.

Drogon's roar echoed causing the Dothraki to cheer and dance around eachother.

The dragon landed harshly causing the land to move beneath them.

Gendry quickly jumped off the horse from the sidelines and patted her head gently.

The horse bowed much to Gendry's surprise and ran off, disappearing from his view.

Gendry turned his attention back to the dragon and dodged to hide behind a pillar.

He glanced to the top of the stairwell, noticing Daenerys walking out proudly.

Drogons wings spread, highlighting Daenerys making it look like she had dragon wings of her own.

She looked terrifying, nothing like the sweet beautiful queen he remembered.

He felt a hot breeze brush over his shoulder as he looked forward to find Arya also positioned behind a pillar to block herself from view.

She was quite far in front of him, if he called out her name she would never be able to hear him.

Gendry could only see the back of her but he could feel the wave of anger and determination radiate from her, even if her expression was probably emotionless.

Daenerys started talking in several languages he couldn't understand, she was drowned out anyway by the cheers and stamps from the Dothraki and unsullied soldiers.

Shaking, he turned his attention away from Daenerys and back to Arya, only to find she was gone.

He should have been worried but knowing her, she isn't far.

Daenerys had turned back and walked towards the direction of the throne with Tyrion being sent away to be locked up.

Tyrion must have found out about his family, Gendry had never seen Tyrion look so devastated.

Tyrion is the last of the Lannister's now, he knew how that felt, being the last Baratheon.

A small figure was bought into his view again, it was Arya, quickly climbing up behind the unsullied soldiers to where Jon was standing.

He figured she was warning Jon about the dragon queen, if anyone could talk sense into her it would be Jon.

Staring up at Arya, Gendry wondered what the hell would happen now.

**Sorry! I went on a holiday with my family, this is a very slow boring chapter. Next is Arya's chapter, featuring Tyrion. **


	7. Arya- Tyrion

How the hell did Daenerys make it all the way to Westeros with this lot of idiots?

It's obvious they were better with a weapon than paying attention to their surroundings.

You would think for a bunch of warriors they would have trained awareness skills.

Clearly not.

Arya approached a member of the unsullied from behind, inserting a knife into his vulnerable flesh before swiftly cutting his throat.

She didn't mind the blood as she dragged him into a shielded area behind a pillar inside.

She did what she has plenty of practise doing.

Arya took out her Valerian dagger and began carving the unsullied soldiers face.

Slow, light strokes to separate the flesh from the meat below to easily peel back the top layer, keeping it in fine condition before she pressed the layer against her own face.

And so, an unsullied soldier appeared from out behind the pillar.

She smirked to herself, it has been while since she has done this.

Tightening the armour wrapped around her, she moved towards the cells.

Down the staircases she went, passing by all of her 'fellow' dim-witted unsullied members.

When she approached the door a hand fell upon her shoulder.

Arya pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to the solider, causing his hand to fall from her shoulder as she stepped inside.

Tyrion sat on the edge of the old wall, throwing pebbles and rubble sprinkled around him at the stones in front of him.

He looked deep in thought, his eyes lost and shielded with grey which reflected nothing.

Tyrion didn't glance over as he spoke.

"Come to beat me have you? For disrespecting your queen…"

She sighed softly and took off the helmet that covered the random soldiers head.

"No, in fact I came to praise you."

Tyrion rotated his head towards her, his eyebrow raised.

Arya bought her hand to the face and removed the fresh layer.

Tyrion's eyes went wide as he swallowed.

"I heard you had changed, I don't know whether to be surprised or not, this world is full of many mysteries"

Arya sat across from him, the large armour weighing her down as she sat.

She looked like a toddler wrapped up in her father's armour, Tyrion couldn't help but smile when he visualised the little Arya he met years ago wearing helmets too big for her.

"Your sister… how did she die?"

Tyrion flinched, his eyes darkening again.

"Crushed by rubble, along with Jamie."

Arya couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Maybe I should have killed her, would have gone down as a more… dramatic death I suppose."

Tyrion eyes drifted to the ceiling, shadowed by his memories of his family.

"I didn't come here to comfort you about the loss of your siblings, I know how it feels. Family means everything. What is left of my family will be in danger if the dragon queen sits on that throne. You know of Jon, don't you?"

Arya adjusts her position in her armour, the face of the man she murdered hanging loosely in her hand as Tyrion's brows arched together.

"Jon is a Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Daenerys will never rest or feel safe in her position as queen as long as my brother is by her side. If she kills him, the North won't be able to stand idle. That is why I need your help."

"And what would a drunk dwarf draped in chains about to be sentenced to death do to help you? You seem pretty capable yourself."

Her petite blood stained hand ran through her oily dark hair as her eyes drifted to the door.

"Talk to him. You have the logic and the words to convince him. He won't listen to Sansa or me even though we are family. But you, you have stood by that bitch's side before she even arrived at Westeros. You have seen what she has become, you have seen what she is capable of, you have seen she is no longer the woman my brother fell in love with."

Arya rose on her feet to stand before him.

"If anyone is going to convince Jon of what he has to do, it has to be you. If you convince him none of your past mistakes would matter, this, is what really matters. Right now. You can't change the past, I learnt that myself. But at least, if not for Westeros, in honour of your family, do some good before you leave this life."

Arya turned and made her way for the door, examining the face of her victim for a moment.

"You've changed."

Tyrion's eyes had lightened if only a little, like a ray of hope dimly lit in his pupils.

"I heard you had become a heartless monster, you aren't heartless at all Arya. Your family couldn't be the only reason for you having a little bit of life left?"

Her heart tightened, her nails digging into the flesh of her mask.

"Is it… the Baratheon boy?"

Arya snapped her neck around as Tyrion let out a soft laugh.

"I saw the way you looked at each other the night the dead attacked. He must really be something to sway that cold heart of yours. I have never seen a look so powerful. Good for you, you Stark girls deserve at least a little bit of happiness in this cruel world. I don't know what you have been through, but Sansa… she has suffered quite a lot for a young girl. I can only imagine what you have seen."

For some reason unknown to her, tears tickled the side of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Why? Why is she so tempted to cry?

Is it because she missed Sansa?

No, she had gone years without her and always missed her. Not knowing if she was dead or alive. She had grown used to dealing with her feelings for her sister.

Was it because she was worried for Jon?

No, that man has had knives to his chest and got brought back from the dead. If anyone was to conquer the dragon queen it would be him.

Was it the memories of the faceless men?

No, that only made her stronger, if anything it made her happy knowing she conquered it all. The strings of lifeless memories she clung to during her time there made everything worth it. Every mark and scar inflicted on her body was only a reminder of her strength.

Was it because she missed Gendry?

No, she had also gone years without him, wondering if the red woman murdered him. Wondered if he even remembered her.

But maybe… maybe it was because she was worried about Gendry?

How is he after she abruptly left him? Is he still at Winterfell? Did he go to Storms End? How will the repercussions of the dragon Queens reign affect that bull head?

He had no knowledge of being a high born, he didn't even know how to use a fork.

She stifled a laugh just thinking about his stressed face as he said those words to her.

A wave of thick air entered her lungs, circling around any sense of worry she had. As she released her breath, she felt at peace.

He is stubborn. He will be okay.

"I found something I want to live for. To fight for. You have more than just your family, fight for them."

Tyrion closed his eyes as his shoulders dropped slightly, his thoughts rattling in his brain.

"If we do this… convince Jon to kill Daenerys. Who do you propose would sit on the Iron Throne? The unsullied would have Jon's head before he could claim it."

"You are- well- was the hand of the Queen. You have been the hand to many rulers, I am sure you have enough time to spare to think of someone worthy. Seven hells anyone would be better than _her_ at this point. I trust you. But do me one favour."

Tyrion's eyes raised to meet her soft eyes, which suddenly hardened.

"Do not make Gendry king. He may be a Baratheon but he was not meant to sit upon a throne and order others about, he is not like that. He will end up getting himself killed. So please, once the dragon queen is gone, be wise about your decision."

Tyrion nodded his head slightly as footsteps from above broke them out of their thoughts.

Arya slipped her mask back on, her body readjusting as she filled up the armour again.

Taking one last glance at Tyrion, she opened the cell door to see Jon marching towards the cell, their eyes met for a brief moment before she let him into Tyrion's cell, gently closing the door behind her.

Its time.


	8. Gendry- Baratheon

The cold sensation hit his rough face as the water trickled between his fingers.

He slowly washed away the dirt and mud from his cheekbones, watching the water carry it down the stream.

From rumours he had heard, the Dragon queen is dead, slain at the hand of Jon Snow.

A lovers quarrel some called it, others said he had plotted it the entire relationship, others say he did it for justice.

But what is there to truly believe? Half the world is in flames, loved ones dead and trusts broken.

He had his mind set on one thing, to find Arya, but even then, would they be safe?

Sure Daenerys is dead, but Jon Snow is Arya's brother, armies are bound to rally against the Stark's now, a whole new war will spur out of the death of the Queens.

Who will sit on the throne now? He didn't care, all he wanted was for Arya and her family to be safe.

Family.

_I can be your family…_

Her little face flashed in a vision, short brown boyish hair tickling the sides of her face as her eyes twisted from anger to sadness.

Back then she was never good at hiding her emotions was she, so hot headed, so persistent.

Her constant changes in emotions made her vulnerable, that's probably why he was so drawn to her when they were younger.

He felt the need to protect her, but he had the mind of a stupid boy. All he wanted was to belong and the one person who truly made him feel that way was her.

Yet he took that for granted.

A fucking idiot he was.

And he still is, a fucking idiot.

He closed his eyes as he put his head under the water again, the picture of little Arya still prominent in his mind.

_I can be your family…_

The little Arya in his mind suddenly began to change.

Her short brown hair grew out to her shoulders, the top of her hair slicked back off her face.

Her eyes slowly darkened, her vulnerability washed away the more her eyes changed.

Her little smile changed from one of hope, to one of revenge.

Her posture went from cautious to one of confidence.

And yet… no matter how much the Arya he knew had changed, he could still see hints of her old self when she was with him.

Hints of vulnerability, hints of hope.

No matter how much she tried to hide it, Arya was still Arya.

The water trickled down the strands of his black hair as he laid down, listening to his heart beat.

Arya's scars… she didn't have them until after he left.

He left her.

She got hurt.

He wasn't a man, he was a coward.

If he didn't leave her, she would never have been so wounded both physically and mentally.

But… if he stayed she would have remained vulnerable forever.

Both of them along with all of Winterfell would probably be a walking alongside the dead if she didn't grow. If she didn't learn how to fight properly.

Amazing she is, but why did she have to suffer so much just to make others happy?

She deserves happiness.

And he will be the one to ensure that's exactly what she will get.

"Gendry?"

A sharp voice pierced his mind, the images of Arya faded.

A flash of red entered his vision as he adjusted his eyes.

Sansa.

Sansa… at Kings Landing?

She appeared to be alone, but why would Lady Stark be alone in the middle of a forest?

"Bran told me I would find you here."

Ah

Her fingers rested comfortably against the fabric as she gently lifted the edges of her dress to take a seat beside him.

"I'm Sorry…"

He found the strength to move his aching muscles to sit up and look into her eyes.

The feeling of a knife piercing his heart shot threw him as his body went cold, panic and worry tightening his lungs.

"Arya? Arya is she alright? Sansa please tell me she is okay!"

The corner of her lip arched into a smile as she released a loose laugh.

"Yes Lord Baratheon, Arya is fine."

Lord Baratheon…

Relief washed over him, removing the pain and worry but replaced it with sadness.

"You couldn't undo it, could you?"

Sansa broke eye contact and turned to face the stream.

"No, it is something you have to bring up with the next King or Queen, depending on who it is will depend on whether you keep your inheritance to Storms End. Be thankful it's not Daenerys, otherwise you would permanently be a Baratheon. You might still have a chance, but right now you are still Lord Baratheon."

Well, as long as he had a chance that was all that matters.

"That brings me to my next point."

Gendry continued to state at Sansa, he couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Arya. They seemed like polar opposites yet they are quite similar.

Sansa faces problems mentally, Arya physically.

God he loved Arya.

Sansa turned to face him again, her red hair falling behind her shoulder.

"Jon is going to face a trial after what he did to Daenerys, a representative from every house must appear at the trial to determine his fate. You must attend on behalf of house Baratheon. Arya, Bran and I will be there to ensure nothing bad happens to Jon."

Jon has a trial? Arya will be there? He has to represent house Baratheon?

Seven hells

Jon, who is like a brother to him, his entire fate rests on partially on his shoulders.

Arya will be there to.

Who cares about whether he belongs or not, if he has the opportunity to save Jon and see Arya, he will happily play the role of a high born.

Saving Jon will make Arya happy, and he would do anything to see her smile.

Gendry's thoughts rattled around his head causing his temples to ache.

"I'm in, but I have no idea what I am doing. But for you Starks, I am in."

Sansa dusted herself off as she rose to her feet.

"Good, now we have the Starks and the Baratheon's behind Jon, don't open your mouth if you have nothing intelligent to say, just follow my lead and if I call upon you, answer wisely. Just… sit there and look pretty, as all males do"

Gendry swallowed the lump in his throat he didn't even know he had.

"Aye, whatever you say, Lady Stark."

Sansa looked at him up and down, her eyes running over the dirt Gendry failed to wash off.

Sighing, she bent down and grasped his shoulders.

"First off, if you want to play a highborn, you're going to have to look presentable. Jump into that creek and wash yourself off properly, I have clothes for you to wear."

Gendry laughed at the notion of him dressing as a highborn, waltzing into the trial looking like he has been born and breed into a highborn family, not someone dragged out from the depths of Flea Bottom.

That's something he always dreamed of doing, being equal, being seen as someone worthy.

But now he has a greater dream.

To think, Arya Stark would be the one to completely change him and his desires.

He would give up anything for her.

To be honest, giving up on land he has never seen before let alone have no personal connection with or give up on the girl who changed his life forever. It isn't a very hard decision at all.

He would happily live his life back in Flea Bottom.

As long as he had her.

But right now, if he had to be a high born to help her he will.

Not only for Arya, but for Jon.

For all the Starks.

Guess he is more like his father than he thought.


End file.
